Tout sur Jason Voorhees
by Kagara Kieru
Summary: Le titre dit tout; voici un petit document informatif qui vous dira tout (ou presque) sur le personnage principal de la saga de film d'horreur Friday The 13th ou Vendredi 13 en français. Écrit avec l'aide et la collaboration de Penny Woods.


(Je ne possède pas le personnage Jason Voorhees)

**Biographie fictive **

Jason Voorhees voit le jour dans le Wessex County Mass le vendredi 13 juin 1946. Il naît malheureusement avec une paralysie faciale périphérique du côté droit de son visage, ce qui fera fuir son père Elias. Jason est donc élevé par sa mère Pamela. Durant l'été 1957, Pamela part travailler comme cuisinière dans une colonie de vacances appelée Camp Crystal Lake avec son fils. Tandis que celui-ci se promène sur le quai, il glisse et tombe dans le lac. Les moniteurs chargés de le surveiller étaient en train de faire l'amour. Ne sachant pas nager, Jason se noya. Malgré les investigations menées par la police (le lac ayant été entièrement dragué sans aucune trace de lui), Jason demeure porté disparu.

L'année suivante, un couple de moniteurs est retrouvé assassiné et la colonie ferme. Le meurtrier s'avère être Pamela Voorhees, qui s'est vengée en tuant le couple responsable de la noyade de son fils. Entre 1957 et 1980, on déplore d'inexplicables feux de forêts, et en 1962 la colonie qui devait originellement être rouverte au public est à nouveau fermée suite à une mystérieuse pollution de l'eau. En 1980, des moniteurs qui rénovent le camp en vue de sa réouverture sont tous assassinés par Pamela Voorhees, revenue venger la mort de Jason, et qui en outre déteste le camp depuis le drame. Elle ignore que Jason est toujours en vie et a grandi dans sa folie, caché dans une petite cabane dans les bois de Crystal Lake où il vit comme une bête sauvage, se nourrissant d'herbes et d'animaux sauvages suite au traumatisme de sa quasi-noyade. Pamela finira décapitée à la machette par Alice, unique survivante du massacre. Jason, caché derrière un arbre, sera témoin du meurtre de sa mère.

Un an après, Alice est assassinée chez elle par Jason qui a quitté Crystal Lake pour venger sa mère puis repart au camp. Jason s'en prend dès lors à quiconque a le malheur d'aller à Crystal Lake qu'il considère comme son territoire. Il se servira d'une machette, l'arme qui tua sa mère, et volera à un adolescent un masque de hockey pour cacher sa laideur. À partir de ce moment débute une série de meurtres signés Jason Voorhees et le camp Crystal Lake ne connaîtra jamais de repos.

Présumé mort noyé en 1957 à 11 ans, aperçu toujours en vie en 1981, il ne sera vraiment déclaré mort qu'en 1984 mais revient en mort vivant en 1986. 

**Physique**

Jason mesure 1,90 mètre, pèse 125 kg et a les yeux rouge sang. Il est grand et costaud. Jason a une tête hydrocéphale qu'il cache continuellement, sauf dans quelques épisodes. Jason a des cheveux uniquement dans Le Tueur du vendredi ensuite il sera chauve avec quelques touffes de cheveux par-ci par-là.

Il porte un masque de hockey. Dans Le Tueur du vendredi, il a un sac à patates comme Elephant Man avec un trou pour un œil, qu'il quitte pour le fameux masque de hockey à partir de Meurtres en 3 dimensions et jusqu'à Freddy contre Jason. Jason porte des chemises, une à carreaux dans Le Tueur du vendredi et ensuite, des chemises de couleurs foncées. De temps en temps, il est muni de gants. 

**Personnalité **

Il est méchant et bourru. Quand il traque c'est jusqu'à la mort. Il ne parle pas mais on peut entendre son souffle et même des espèces de grognements dans Vendredi 13 : Jason en enfer.

Ses émotions sont en grande partie montrées par des plans très rapprochés de son unique œil valide.

Dans Freddy contre Jason, il est dit que Jason fait des rêves et même qu'il a conservé des souvenirs. Freddy découvre alors que Jason est effrayé par l'eau, rapport à sa noyade. 

**Armes**

L'arme de prédilection de Jason est une machette. Les machettes ont la taille d'une épée mais sont comparables à un gros couteau. Il s'agit à la base d'un ustensile de boucher. Afin de couper les morceaux particulièrement consistants de divers animaux comme les vaches ; autant dire que la capacité meurtrière de cet objet est sans appel si on s'en sert sur un humain. Sur la plupart des jaquettes des différents films de la saga, on peut voir Jason tenir sa fameuse machette. Dans "Freddy contre Jason", celui-ci utilise cette arme pendant quasiment tout le film.

**Pouvoirs**

D'une manière générale, Jason est un mort-vivant. Il ne faut surtout pas le confondre avec un zombie. Les zombies sont des morts qui se déplacent sans âmes alors que les morts-vivants ont un esprit et parfois même une mission à accomplir ; Jason, lui, venge en permanence sa mère qui a été tuée par les moniteurs de Crystal Lake dans le 1er film, on en déduit qu'elle est la source de son pouvoir. C'est d'ailleurs en se faisant passer pour sa mère que Freddy se servira de Jason dans Freddy contre Jason.

Avec tout ce que cela inclut, il ne ressent pas la douleur, ni la peur, il est quasiment immortel et est capable de ressusciter (ce qui est intéressant quand on sait que dans au moins 4 films sur les 10, il meurt) c'est une machine à tuer parfaite et agile (il court, il nage, il saute et arrive de temps en temps à élaborer de petites stratégies comme se cacher ou étrangler quelqu'un, sa vraie spécialité est d'utiliser les éléments du décor. Bizarrement, Jason a le chic pour se retrouver dans des granges ou des cabanons de pêcheurs avec tous les objets possibles et imaginables...)

Typique chez les morts-vivants, Jason possède une force surdéveloppée car comme il ne réfléchit pas, il ne sait pas "doser" la force qu'il met dans un effort et se sert systématiquement de toute sa puissance, que ce soit pour ouvrir une porte, taper avec sa machette ou étrangler quelqu'un. Cela explique aussi le grand nombre de dégâts que Jason fait sur son passage. Il est quasiment impossible de l'arrêter, cependant, il est possible de le troubler momentanément par un déguisement (on a pu voir un enfant se tondre le crâne afin de ressembler à Jason enfant, ou encore une jeune fille enfiler un vieux pull de la mère de Jason afin de se faire passer pour elle) mais ces stratagèmes ne tiennent que le temps que Jason comprenne la supercherie - en général pas très longtemps.

Dernier détail et pas des moindres, il a récemment été stipulé dans le dernier comic book "Vendredi 13", paru en 2006, que le lac où s'est noyé Jason aurait servi pour le massacre d'une tribu indienne ainsi que leur shaman... on peut aisément imaginer que les influences magiques de cette tribu ont pu "polluer" le lac ; Jason étant mort en haïssant profondément les hommes normaux qui se moquaient de lui, il a pu se trouver "connecté" avec cette énergie surnaturelle, c'est en tout cas la version de ce récit.


End file.
